Clandestino
by Lyrock
Summary: PINECEST, ALERTA."No era justo, también, que personas inocentes como lo eran los Pines, se vieran apresados igualmente que asesinos."


_**Disclaimer**: Gravity Falls no me pertenece; si fuese de ese modo abría Pinecest. Pero su creación corresponde al querido Alex Hirsch. Contiene Pinecest, si no les agrada, favor de no seguir la lectura, desde ya muchas gracias, Golia._

* * *

_"Clandestino"_

El delirio de lo extraño apesadumbraba el corazón rasguñado ferviente de la despedida más etérea a lo largo de los años. Volátil a su mano carcomida, yacía inerte y marchito a la acaricias de un error marcado. Su mano asida al infortunio del destino, llenaba de culpa el pecho tórrido templado en las lágrimas que cernían sus llameantes mejillas; teñidas del carmesí regado del muerto a su lado. El encontrar su mirada bajo la fina capa de sus párpados apagados se convertía gradualmente en una proeza que terminaría mal. Anhelante a que le sonriera nuevamente, sus grandes ojos contemplaban al muerto llamado hermano, empapado en ropas del tono del alquitrán; negro como la misma noche en que, singularmente, escapaban de la realidad que se los llevaría a ambos; junto con su amor; aquel incesto consensual del cuál no podían huir.

La misma tarde en que un desliz los delató a ojos del mundo y de sus progenitores, fue el mismo día en que se le vio perecer. La ansiosa apatía culminaba en su garganta, cuando hasta su cabeza llegaban las palabras de su hermano rehusándose a separarse de ella. Envuelta su mano con la suya, velaban por una súbita aparición misericordiosa. Sin embargo, las mismas bocas que los llamaban hijos, fueron las causantes de que las esposas cubriesen deliberadamente las muñecas de su hermano. Acusado del amor del cual ambos no podían acallar, sabiéndose dulcemente agrio por la clandestinidad de sus actos. Antes de que el auto marchase, sintió que acribillaban vorazmente su cuerpo, y sus impulsos marcharon al auto que golpeaba con puños heridos el vidrio que los separaría para siempre; destinado a una pena injusta y cruel._ -¡Por favor!-_ suplicaba del otro lado. -¡No te vayas, no tienes la culpa de nada, ni hicimos nada!-_ Dios, ¿Es que acaso no lo veía?_ -¡No te dejaré, por favor!- Una triste sonrisa se cinceló en el rostro de Dipper. _–Estaremos bien.-_ Logró escuchar, en un susurro ahogado; cuando el auto corrió, ella estaba plantada en el suelo desdichada y rota, a cualquier esperanza que una vez creyeron en el futuro. El mismo dolor que ella sentía, se acumulaba en el ser de aquel que yacía en el auto; temblando y ahorrándose las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos a la realidad que ya no quería ver.

La verdad embestiría, cruda y tajante, a aquellos seres que se amaban tanto, por sobrepasar aquel límite en dónde cometían un delito.

Si su amor era un delito y un pecado, que el infierno fuese su cielo y que la cárcel fuese su hogar. Porque amarse como lo hacían ellos, era tan moralmente prohibido que podrían pudrirse encarcelados, compartiendo con asesinos y traficantes. Porque si, eran tan culpables como aquellos asesinos de fría sangre, con aquellos ladrones que lastimaban la integridad colectiva, como ellos, _¿Verdad? ¿O acaso se equivocaba?_ Mabel siguió devastada en el pavimento. -¡No es justo!- sollozó una vez más. No era justo, que, su felicidad se viera reprimida, atrás de rejas mortuorias. No era justo, también, que personas inocentes como lo eran los Pines, se vieran apresados igualmente que asesinos.

Una hora más tarde, bastó para que miles de preguntas difusas la atacaran en aquel cuarto, dónde se veía sobre una silla de tono opaco. ¿Sería de la misma forma afectada? Sí, ella también tenía la culpa, al fin de cuentas, aquella idea tan aventurada había brotado desde sus labios. El susurro fue expulsado hasta los oídos masculinos, antes de que ambos se fundieran en un apasionado beso, presionando ambos cuerpos contra las paredes silenciosas testigos de su pasión. Un alarido atrás de ellos, y aquel destello en los ojos de sus padres al cuál se le denominaba horror, repugnancia; incordio._ Enfermos, enfermos. Aléjense, aléjense. ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡La está violando, déjala! ¡No la toques! Monstruos, monstruos. ¡Policía!_ _¡Está abusando de ella!_ Se sintió perdida, en un laberinto extraño y despiadado, donde su propia madre y padre, los entregaban a un juicio final. Lloró en la separación, lloró después del interrogatorio y sus lágrimas cesaron cuando los mismos hombres que se habían llevado a Dipper informaban de su muerte.

Un frío la arrasó, su cuerpo tembló, y su interior comenzó a morir paulatinamente antes de quedarse en un trance del que no podría despertar. Había muerto, mucho antes de verlo en la fúnebre caja que lo envolvía; murió cuando de pronto una ilusión la fundió en la nostálgica voz de su hermano. Él le había dado libertad; una libertad que no era necesaria. Gotas cayeron al rostro pálido de su hombre._ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba, con arsénico dentro de su organismo. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ Comenzaba a perder el equilibrio y la vista, hasta que una voz llamó su atención. –Mabel- Escuchó delante de si, y lo observó tendiéndole la mano. Sin protestar, sonrió de alegría, llorando toda aquella bruma que la oprimía en la vida. Su mano se juntó con la de él, y se fueron, sin ser detectados por los que lo rodeaban; atrás dejaban el cuerpo ahora muerto de Mabel junto al de su hermano.

* * *

_Hola a todos, nuevamente._

_Aquí traigo un nuevo one-shot incestuoso. No puedo escapar de esas parejas, lo siento. Mucho menos después de leer **"Forbbiden"** dónde me encontré sufriendo (spoiler alert) por la muerte de mi querido Lochan, el cuál me enamoró al pasar las páginas. No me gustó el final de esa obra claro está, es buena, sin embargo sufrí demasiado. El mismo sufrimiento inspiró este pequeño one-shot._

_Gracias._

_Me despido._

_Golia~_


End file.
